A New Priestess
by Yami Rasui
Summary: Kagome is finally dressing as a priestess, but are there other reasons for dressing appropriately other than being recognized as a priestess? Summary sucks, I know but it's a 844 word drabble...


Yami Rasui: Well yet another random little drabble that came to my mind in the middle of work. That seems to be the new place to think since everything seems to be done on autopilot.  
Rasui: The title sucks.  
Yami Rasui: It wouldn't suck if you'd help me figure something out you stupid cat. Why don't you go play with a ball of yarn. On second thought you can do the disclaimer first.  
Rasui: I did the disclaimer for the last story! I don't want to.  
Yami Rasui: *raises an eyebrow* Very well then, I shall do the disclaimer but there will be consequences. I do NOT own these characters. They are property of their creator Rumiko Takashi. If I did I would have given Rasui to Sesshomaru as a chew toy long ago.  
Rasui: *runs screaming* NO I DON'T LIKE DOGS!

* * *

Kagome struggled to get the ties on her hakama's done. "Sango, help me!" Kagome cried. She'd been trying to get the ties done for two hours with no results. It didn't help her case that the ties were behind her. Sango came into the room and shook her head at her sister. "You're just having all kinds of trouble with this aren't you?" Sango asked as she came in. Kagome glared at Sango who quickly tied the hakama ties. Kagome turned and showed Sango. Kagome had decided that it was time to take her powers seriously and she now wore a set of miko garbs. However to set her apart from Kikyo she had chosen to wear a dark navy blue hakama. Sango nodded in approval. "You didn't just do this because of your powers did you? There's a certain demon that you want to impress isn't there?" Sango asked. Kagome glared at Sango. "Even if I change my clothes the demon I want to impress wouldn't care. I'm just worthless human filth," she said. Sango watched Kagome walk away to get ready for their departure.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, wondering when the idiot was going to his head out of his ass. "When are you going to tell her Sesshomaru? If you keep putting it off then someone else is going to snatch her up," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru growled at his brother, the thought of another person claiming his future mate made him want to tear apart the first person that looked at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smacked his brother. "Get a grip Sesshomaru, if you're not willing to make a move then you can't be possessive." Inuyasha growled.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Kagome asked as she approached them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked at her. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over to his best friend. Poking at her he studied her clothes. "So wear did you get these?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. "I can get my hands on these types of clothes at home, our temples still have priests and priestesses. I bought them in a durable fabric that isn't going to have me replacing them every time I go home." Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome shook her head. "You are seriously like a little brother sometimes Inuyasha despite the fact that you are older than me," she said. Sesshomaru hadn't stood up but he was studying Kagome's new clothes. He had been scandalized several times by her short uniform skirt, but the blue and white priestess garb was very becoming on the young priestess. Kagome glanced over at the Demon Lord sitting beneath the tree. "What's up with Sesshomaru, why does he just keep staring at me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a stage whisper. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and left. "You two are such pains," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome was confused but ignored it.

After leaving the village once again they were on the trail of the jewel shards. Kagome spent her time trying to figure out how to reveal her feelings to the demon she loved. Sesshomaru was in the same boat, though trying to figure out how to woo the woman he wanted. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sango we're trying to figure out ways to push Kagome and Sesshomaru together. They got their wish when they ended up in a fight with a bear youkai with a jewel shard. Kagome had been firing arrows at it when it came straight for her. Sesshomaru noticed this and jumped to defend her. Killing the bear quickly he turned to check on Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked in a whisper, touching her cheek. Kagome nodded gently. "I'm fine Sesshomaru," she replied. Sesshomaru hesitated a moment before leaning in and kissing her gently. "This Sesshomaru is glad you're alright Kagome," he whispered. Kagome smiled, knowing that that was as close to a declaration as she would get at the moment. "I love you too Sesshomaru," she whispered before kissing him again. Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other with smiles. "Well that's one way for things to happen between them, though it was rather unexpected," Sango said.

"Feh, I figured she'd either get kidnapped and he'd kill everything in his way to getting her or something like this was going to happen. He's possessive and over-protective," Inuyasha said. After collecting the shard they continued on their way with the miko walking next to her demon lord. Sesshomaru silently vowed to make her his lady in the next year and give her everything her heart desired. Looking down at his little human miko he knew he could be perfectly happy with her as his mate for the rest of his life. Kagome looked up and met his eyes, smiling at him before gently touching his hand with her fingertips. Sesshomaru grasped it, happy to have even that small amount of contact with her while they were walking.

* * *

Yami Rasui: Well Rasui has received his punishment.  
Rasui: Get the collar off of me, I'm not a girl!  
Yami Rasui: I put a pink jeweled collar on him with a very nice little bell. Now I'll be able to find the little moron when he runs off. Anyway read and review please. And happy Cinco de Mayo.  
Rasui: Please take it off, PLEASE!


End file.
